


The Unexpected Twist

by GoldishPotate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé and Marinette used to be a thing, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Rutting, Smut, alya is a good best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: She's rutting when she finds out her significant other is cheating on her.Disappointed and angry she calls her best friend to come over. It was supposed to be a simple night of her venting to the brunette, but unfortunately or fortunately, she gets something more than a confidant out of the whole ordeal
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of smut here, so like...if you don't wanna read it, just...don't. Also they're all aged up.
> 
> Annnnd miracle queen never happened, a lot of event never took place.

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they're talking over a glass of fine wine then before she knew it, she was sheathed deeply inside her best friend. Rutting into her eagerly. Her room filled with gasps and moans alongside the sounds of their physical activity.

"Oh right there, harder.", a whimper escaped passed trembling lips. "Oh yes. Harder, please."

Their bodies slick with a thin sheet of sweat, they moved against each other with fervor and enthusiasm, both eager to satisfy their primitive urges.

"Fuck, ungh.", a curse escaped passed another pair of lips, "God, you feel so good.", the words came out as a shaky breath, teeth gritting slightly as her jaw clenched shut for a moment.

Brown hair was splayed over the pillow where the brunette laid her head, her eyes meeting the eyes of the Alpha she trusted and loved dearly. "Marinette, don't pull out.", She manages to say, her hands settling on taught shoulders, "Knot me."

The woman groans, slowly she begins to slow the pace of her rocking hips, "You want my knot?", she says a little breathless as she finally stops moving her hips. She meets the gaze of the fragile Omega.

"Yes, I...want it.", The omega says with slight desperation. She knew she wanted it, it wasn't just her triggered heat talking. She had known for a while that she wanted to bed the strapping Alpha. Marinette was and still is a very sought after Alpha, she was loving, sweet and gentle, not to mention she was also amazing in the bedroom. Marinette was a catch all around and every Omega and Beta in Paris knew that and yet, Marinette was still taken for granted by every Omega that managed to nab her for themselves.

Lips curled, "Are you sure, Alya, it may be a bit uncomfortable.", her gaze was soft as she spoke again, she looked down at her with affection.

Alya blushed slightly and nodded, "Mari, please.", she dug her nails into the broad shoulders.

Marinette chuckled softly, she nods, accepting Alya's want. "Okay.", and she begins to move her hips once again, resuming their intimate activity.

The sound of the bed creaking slowly beginning to get louder and louder over the course of minutes as Marinette begins to pick up the pace, thrusting with more and more strength, bottoming out inside the Omega every few thrusts, the sound of her cock ravishing the Omega's welcoming warmth filled the room along with louder groans and moans.

"Oh, oh, god.", Alya's voice beginning to raise in volume as she felt her climax coming, she was just on the edge of her orgasm, she felt Marinette's knot starting to swell and interfere with how deep Marinette's lovely dick was able to go inside her. "Push it in, Mari.", Alya gasped as she wrapped her legs around Marinette's moving hips.

Marinette obliges, she groans and grunts, she knew that she would cum inside the brunette the moment she shoved her knot in, she warns her. "I'm cumming.", she says as she grips the bed sheets beside Alya's hips and finally thrusts in, forcefully pushing her swelling knot passed the soaked and slippery opening of the hot core, "Ngh!", she clenches her jaw and tenses as she feels her knot lock them together and Alya's pussy clench tightly around her length, she cums, pumping her seed deep inside the brunette. Her lips parting open as she releases shaky gasps.

Alya tenses the moment she feels the knot shoved into her and warmth filling her. She cums, lips part to release a loud moan.

Marinette grunts and for a moment she frantically moves her hips, wildly thrusting despite emptying her seed into the brunette, "Fuck.", She hisses as she cums again, tensing all over again, stiffening for a few seconds before collapsing onto the Omega that laid under her.

The sounds of them trying to catch their breaths filled the room, both breathing heavily.

"Oh Mari.", Alya breaks the silence between them first, she wraps her arms around the Alpha, her hands dipping into Marinette's messy loose hair, she caressed the Alpha's scalp.

Marinette groaned, she closed her eyes, yielding to the comfort the sensation of the Omega playing with her hair. "I'm not too heavy right?", she asks softly, the left side of her face was resting against warm busty bosoms.

"No. You're fine.", Alya answers, her cheeks flushing slightly, she feels Marinette's length beginning to soften within her, but the knot remained expanded.

"Good. That's good.", Marinette sighed softly, she shifted slowly and carefully, she lifted her head from the bosoms and held herself up with her arms, her hands were still placed beside Alya's hips. She looks to meet Alya's blushing gaze. "Um, uh.", she clears her throat as the whole situation begins to set in and how this will impact a lot of things in her life right now. For one her relationship was definitely over, but then again, it was over the moment that Cheating Omega fucked her Alpha aquintence behind her back, she wouldn't ever forgive infidelity. The thing was, she immediately had sex with an Omega as soon as Chloé's PI friend discovered the fact that, that woman was in fact cheating on her. It made everything more real.

"Marinette, are you okay?", Alya asks, her hands moving to hold Marinette's face, the pads of her thumbs caressing the designer's cheeks. She locked eyes with her.

Marinette sighs and licks her lips, she swallows thickly, "Kinda sorta.", she answers. "I mean...I...w-we just fucked.", Marinette breathes. "...I...had sex with you, right after I dumped my girlfriend.", the Dupain-Cheng looks away from her best friend, she feels guilt beginning to wash over her, she felt like an utter asshole.

Alya immediately recognized that Marinette was going to blame herself and she wasn't going to stand for it. "That bitch was fucking Caleb behind your back, Marinette. You haven't done anything wrong.", the brunette says, wanting to ease the Alpha. She makes the Alpha look at her, she gazes deeply into her eyes and continues. "You deserve someone that appreciates you, someone that loves and cares for you, someone that waits for you to come home and welcomes you. Not someone that uses you for their own needs or cheats on you.", the Omega spoke each word sincerely, she wanted to be honest, to finally let it out, "Those girls didn't appreciate you, they were all after something, they didn't see you as a potential mate, they saw job opportunities and connections. They saw your money and friends.", Alya sighs out, she feels her heart thumping hard against her chest.

Marinette sighs as well, she frowns lightly, thoughtfully. Deep down she knew, all the Omegas she's been with so far have all back stabbed her, they either cheated on her or used her for her money or connections. None of them were with her for her. "I...yeah…", it always hurt, each time she walked in on someone cheating on her, each time Chloé or Adrien's PI put proof of her Omega's infidelity on her desk. It always hurt. She just wanted someone to be with.

"You were too good for all those Omegas you've been with. None of them went the extra mile for you, none of them took care of you.", Alya removes a hand from the side Alpha's face, she brings the hand down to the designer's chest, she feels her heart thumping hard and fast. She keeps hold of Marinette's gaze. "Let me have a shot at being with you.", she finally says it.

Marinette's eyes widen, lips part and close for a few seconds. She was clearly surprised.

Alya smiled weakly, a little bit of fear filling her, she thought rejection was coming her way.

But it wasn't.

"O-Okay.", Marinette says with a shaky voice, "We can...try. I...um…", Marinette cleared her throat, a small smile cracking her lips suddenly, she breaks her gaze from Alya's own, "...just...can we maybe...take it slow after I'm no longer balls deep in you?", she asks with a blush of her own, averting her gaze a little shyly.

Alya blushed herself, she smiled now, nodding, "Of course, Mari.", she chuckles softly.

"God, Chloé is going to have a field day with me.", Marinette shakes her head her body trembles as she starts chuckling a little more wholeheartedly.

"You know me and so does she, you two aren't going to need to send Detective Weyham for my info.", Alya playfully slaps Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette nods, smiling, "Yeah, but still, I can already imagine Chloé bitching.", the Alpha sighs.

Alya mods, "Sure, Chloé's going to bitch about us, but I can definitely promise you, she's going to be bitching on the bitch that cheated on you, more. You let her know that, that skank left her crap here?"

"Yeah, her and Kagami and going to be coming here with Sabrina to watch her, 'haul her shit out of here'.", Marinette chuckled again, she slowly began to shift and sat up on her knees, she looked down between her and Alya's bodies, she swallowed thickly at seeing herself still locked inside her bestfriend

Alya blushed, "Stop staring.", she said a little embarrassed.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "I uh...once my knot goes down, I'm gonna run to the pharmacy to grab a plan B.", she returns her gaze to Alya's own, her lips parted into a grin when she saw how red Alya's cheeks were.

The brunette nods, "Definitely. A bun in the oven is certainly not a way of taking things slow."

Marinette laughed out, "Yeah, definitely."

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all. Marinette couldn't help but think, maybe this was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any typos I may have not caught.
> 
> Feel free to drop any thoughts. And also, I am still working on my other fics, all are in progress.


End file.
